Sobreprotectora
by yunaru uzumaki
Summary: Ella siempre a procurado por su bienestar, o mas bien el de ella?, a pesar de vivir bajo de la misma casa y habitaciones separadas, el destino les tenia preparado algo diferente; siendo hermanos, ¿qué podría salir mal?... (Shintaro x Momo) vs (Shintaro x Mary)


Miro al reflejo del espejo y arrugo la nariz, inconforme, de todos los peinados que escogió específicamente para esa persona, predomino la cotidiana media cola de lado y el desordenado flequillo que la hacía lucir aún más joven que en sus presentaciones; Idol o no, ella seria fiel a sus convicciones, entre esas protegerlo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Vivía feliz, en un mundo de ensueño, donde solo los dos estaban incluidos, no le importaba que casi no le gustaba salir al intemperie, lo que menos quería era exponerlo a los peligros cotidianos y para ello trabajaba; hasta que un día él la conoció.

Tateyama Ayano, una encantadora y alegre castaña de cabellos largos, cursaba el mismo curso que él, y raramente no se les veía juntos en el instituto; le agradaba que conociera nuevas personas un poco más confiables que un conejo que te mordía cada vez que le rascabas la barriguita, pero había algo que no le agradaba, algo que al principio no quiso tomar en cuenta gracias al título de hermandad que sostenían, si él se hacía novio de la Tateyama, ¿acabaría con esas inquietudes?, ¿ese hueco en el estómago desaparecería?, ¿su corazón ya no latería con fuerza cada vez que tiene la oportunidad de estar cerca de él?, ¿no la heriría verlo sonreír con alguien más además de ella?; muchas de esas preguntas su subconsciente le contestaba exclusivamente con una negativa.

Pasaron semanas hasta que otros dos integrantes se unieron en una modesta amistad con la Tateyama y él, ahí prácticamente casi se moría de la felicidad, entre más personas hubiera menos problemas se frecuentarían; o eso creyó al inicio, entre los escapes que se daba cada vez que el manager se descuidaba realizaba furtivas vigilancias, pero en esta ocasión fue testigo de su propio tormento. Oculta entre los arbustos escucho claramente la confesión de la Tateyama, que era animada por dos bultos que la animaban a lo lejos.

Noto la reacción de la persona a que tanto protegía, como era de esperarse él no sabía cómo lidiar con esa clase de problemas, sonrosado y con la mirada perdida en cualquier otro sitio que no chocara con los ojos de la castaña; paso su mano detrás de la nuca, acariciando sus hebras azabaches demostrando incomodidad y nerviosismo.

—N-No….sé que decir al respecto Ayano…. —paso saliva el moreno por cuarta vez consecutiva, tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas—Este….este tipo de cosas no son lo mío—trato de ser suave, pero a la vez firme, dispuesto darle una rápida terminación más apropiada en la que pudiera ser consciente con lo que el mismo sentía al respecto y si con ella olvidaría el hecho que su corazón se enamorara de la persona que jamás imagino desear tener a su lado—….Lo pensare…—opto como la respuesta más sana y sincera que podía dar

Asintió, diciéndole que no había un problema al respecto, confesándole que si no se lo hubiera dicho en ese instante no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría seguir guardando el amor que sentía por él—G-Gra-Gracias por escucharme, Shintaro-kun—sonrió ella dulcemente, intensificando aquel sonrojo que desde la mañana no la había abandonado

—Como digas—mascullo él, sonriendo de lado, despidiéndose prontamente de ella con el pretexto de que tenía cosas que comprar para la casa, excusa que se había convertido en mentira a media se desviaba por el camino más corto hasta su casa; "coincidiendo" en el camino con la Idol que salía de la tiendita con unas bolsas en las manos.

—Nii-chan, que bueno que te encuentro—expreso alegre Momo, tendiéndole las bolsas sin su consentimiento—Por que por mucho que te cuide, tu eres el único que puede cargar las bolsas que tu "indefensa" Nee-chan no puede cargar—dramatizo

Shintaro prefirió ignorar eso y coger las bolsas, en cambio Momo se colgó a su brazo y cuidadosamente deposito un beso fugaz en su mejilla, susurrándole un "gracias" y "a la siguiente te compro una caja sodas", el preciado elixir que no se perdería por nada del mundo, aunque eso implicara dejar a su conejo sin comer por unas horas. La risita femenina se hizo escuchar por los alrededores, ella amaba como su hermano cambiaba de color en un solo instante y gruñía por eso.

Lo ocultaría, guardaría en el interior de su corazón lo que sentía por él, aun cuando puede que sus padres le estén timando con su origen y realmente no sean hermanos, porque ella sería su eterna sobreprotectora hermana menor…


End file.
